Five Nights at Freddy's: The Truth Revealed
by GavinS001
Summary: THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Guard "Welcome to your new summer job-" "I don't wanna hear it!" said Mike as he muted the phone. He had heard the stories in the newspapers, and he wanted to know the truth. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was infamous for the supposed kidnapping and murder of 5 innocent children. Mike, who was recently hired as the new security guard, was very curious. "Okay, my first night. I wonder how it'll go down..." said Mike. He picked up the handheld monitor and got to work. Cam 1: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stand motionless onstage. As Mike checked the other cameras, he started to get suspicious. "Weren't there 4 main animatronics...?" he said as he studied the camera feed. Suddenly, static shrouded his vision, startling him. "What the he-" he stopped himself before he finished the sentence. Bonnie had left the stage.

Chapter 2: The Stirring

"Where did he g-go?" Mike was a nervous wreck. "Okay, okay. Get yourself together, Mike. Let's see where our little buddy has gone." said Mike. He was drenched with sweat. He checked backstage, and nearly dropped his monitor. Bonnie's distorted face had filled the camera. Immediately, Mike closed both of his doors. When he checked the camera again, Bonnie was no longer there. Regaining his senses, he checked the other cams before checking the stage again. Chica and Freddy were still motionless. " Hmm. At least those two are behaving... " said Mike. Mike wasn't bothered for the rest of the night.

Chapter 3: The Second Go

Mike walked into his office and sat down. " Man, after what I saw last night, I don't know if I can do this forever." he said. Once again, Bonnie had left his place onstage and ventured through the pizzeria. " This guy seems really cautious. I wonder if Freddy could get away with... Nah, this guy is really observant." said Bonnie. Then, he walked to the backstage and stood in front of the camera again. For some reason, Mike had the sudden urge to check the backstage camera. When he did, he saw Bonnie standing there. This time, however, Bonnie's face was completely normal. "Huh. Last time he looked really creepy." When Bonnie saw the little red light blink on th camera, he knew Mike was observing him. Bonnie looked at the camera and gave Mike a little wave.

Chapter 4: Is He Dangerous?

" What the frick? He waved at me! '" said Mike. Bonnie could hear Mike's voice through the camera. Haha! He saw me! , thought Bonnie. Not knowing what else to do, Mike waved back. When Bonnie saw this, he laughed out loud. " Hey, buddy, you're probably wondering how I saw you wave, aren't you? asked Bonnie. " What?! You can speak? " shouted Mike. " Haha, yep! You probably thought I was a silent stalker, didn't you? " asked Bonnie. " If anything, I would've thought you'd sound really screechy and garbly. " replied Mike. " Nope. My voice sounds beautiful doesn't it? " joked Bonnie. Mike couldn't help himself. He let out a little laugh.

Chapter 5: Jokester

" Last time I checked this camera, you looked like a straight demon. Why isn't it like that now? " asked Mike. " Oh, that? That's just a little thing I do with all the newbies. Don"t worry about it, bud. " replied Bonnie. " Why do you keep calling me bud? " asked Mike. " Because we're friends now, right? " asked Bonnie. " I don't kno- Oh crap! I forgot to check the other cams!" said Mike. Mike switched to the show stage and looked around. When he saw that all was quiet, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he switched back to Bonnie. " Ahhh. There you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long." said Bonnie. But before Mike could reply, his alarm went off. His shift was over.

Chapter 6: She Awakens

When Mike got to the pizzeria the next night, he immediatley looked for Bonnie. When he couldn't find him, he began to wonder where he was. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Mike turned the hall light on and saw Bonnie standing in the window. " Oh, hey. I was looking for you. " said Mike. " Hey, can I come in? " asked Bonnie. Mike stared at his new friend. After a couple of minutes, he finally opened the door. Bonnie walked in and closed the door behind him. Mike rolled his chair into the corner. " What, are you still scared of me? Come on, if I was gonna do something, I would've done it already. " said Bonnie. " N-no, i'm not scared! It's just a littl weird to talk to a bot, don't you think? " said Mike. " I guess so. Sorry. " replied Bonnie. " Hey, I realized I haven't asked for your name yet. " he said. "Oh. My name's Mike Shmidt. "


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh, my name's Mike Schmidt. " said Mike. Mike, huh? I could get used to that, thought Bonnie. " I've been wondering, why aren't the others walking around? " asked Mike. " Just wait, Mike. Chica gets really active when I'm not around. " replied Bonnie. " That makes me feel weird... " said Mike. " Go on, check the stage cam. " said Bonnie. Apprehensively, Mike checked the stage. Bonnie was right. Chica was gone.

"Jesus, Bonnie! You say these things so calmly! " yelled Mike. Laughing, Bonnie gave Mike a friendly punch. " Ha! Are you scared? " asked Bonnie. " A bit. " said Mike. Mike had only spent one night with Bonnie, and they were already acting like best friends. " Is Chica friendly like you? " asked Mike. " Once you get to know her, it isn't so bad. She's got a short temper. " replied Bonnie. Mike checked the other cams and found Chica in the bathrooms, staring at the camera. Bonnie grabbed Mike's monitor. " Hey, Chi! " he yelled. Chica stared at the camera with disgust. " Bonnie? What are you doing in the guard's office? Is he dead? " she asked. " No! He's here! He's really nice. We're friends! " said Bonnie. " Friends? " Chica was literally horrified. " You're FRIENDS with him? Kill him! " " No! I wouldn't think of it! " replied Bonnie. Mike had enough. " I'm right here! " said Mike. " Stop talking like I can't hear you. " Bonnie wasn't lying when he told Mike Chica had a short temper. She immediately made her way towards the office.

At the right door, Chica was looking through the window in anger. Huh, so this is him? He looks like a kid! , thought Chica. Bonnie walked to the window and pressed his face against the glass. " Chi! You made it! " said Bonnie. " Bonnie, why are you so happy? She wants me dead! " said Mike. " Open the door, Mr... um, what's his name? " said Chica. " Mike. My name is Mike Shmidt, thank you very much! " said Mike, angrily. Bonnie sat on the desk, amused at his friends' conversation. " Come on, Chica! Don't be like that. " said Bonnie. Mike didn't find anything amusing. " Um, Mike? Your shift ended sixteen minutes ago. " said Chica, looking at the digital clock. Mike said his goodbyes, pushed past Chica, and left the building.

Night 3. When Mike entered the pizzeria, he found Chica sitting in his office chair. " What're you doing?! " yelled Mike. " Oh, um, hey! I-I was just looking for Bonnie! " exclaimed Chica. Mike stood in the corner and waited for Chica to finish. Several minutes later, Bonnie was knocking on Mike's door. Mike let him in. " Hey, Mikey! " siad Bonnie, happily. " Guess what? " asked Bonnie. " What? " asked Mike. " Tonight, our buddy Foxy is coming to visit! " interrupted Chica. "Foxy? I knew there were supposed to be four! " said Mike. As if on cue, Foxy pulled the curtains of Pirate Cove out of his way. " Bonnie and Chica are in the lad's office. Guess I should go there. " Mike checked the Pirate Cove cam. IT'S ME was written on the sign. Bonnie and Chica looked down at Mike and started to laugh. " Just wait, Mr. Mike. He'll be here soon, ha! " said Chica. Mike, drenched with sweat, checked the left hallway. To his absolute horror, he heard the sound of scraping metal on the wall. " What the heck is that?! " asked Mike, in terror. Then, he came. As fast as lighting, Foxy sprinted down the hallway with his hook still on the wall. Mike screamed. Bonnie giggled. Chica laughed out loud. Foxy banged on the door. " NO, NO, NO, NO! " yelled Mike. Mike threw himself behind Chica. Bonnie walked over to the door and pushed the button. " What the hell are you doing? " screamed Mike. Foxy walked in, pushed Chica out of the way, and bent down in front of Mike. " Ahoy, bud. These two have told me a lot about you. Name's Foxy. Nice to meet ya. " said Foxy. " Damn! You nearly gave me a heart attack! " said Mike. " 'Ey, lad, those aren't very nice words you're usin'. " said Foxy. Ashamed, Mike stood up straight. " Sorry, you just scared me. " said Mike. " It be okay, landubber. " said Foxy. Mike looked suspiciously at Chica. " You don't really want me dead, do you? " asked Mike. Chica stared at Mike. " To be honest, I don't like you. But that doesn't mean you should die. I didn't mean what I said last night. I just listen to the boss. " replied Chica. Mike looked at her, confused. " Boss? Who? " he asked. "Ye know, Captain Freddy! He be givin' the orders 'round these parts. " answered Foxy. " Oh, Jesus! I forgot about him! " said Mike. He picked up his monitor and checked the different cams. In the backstage, all the animatronic heads were facing the camera.

Onstage, Freddy quietly chuckled to himself. " Um, Bon? What in the world is going on in the backstage? " asked a nervous Mike. " Well, well, well! What have we here? " said Bonnie, smiling. " Bonnie, why are you smiling? " asked Mike. " When you, Foxy, and Chica were talking, I slipped back there and made some arrangements. Did I freak you out? " said Bonnie. Mike jumped put of his chair and grabbed the bunny boy. " Yes! I didn't notice that you left! " replied Mike. After a while, things settled back down. Mike's shift ended, and Bonnie went back to showstage for a while. " Freddy, when are you going to talk to Mike? He's really cool. He told me a lot about himself. " Freddy began tuning his guitar. " I don't know, Bonnie. But when I do, I want to make a lasting impression! " he said.

Night 4. " I wish the lad's shifts were longer. I want more time to talk with 'im! " said Foxy. Freddy looked at everyone. " You three need to give him some alone time. " said Freddy. Chica looked at him. " Why? " she asked. " He's got a job to do, and talking with him is preventing him from doing. You're a bit distracting. " said Freddy. Bonnie looked heartbroken. " I don't want to stay away from him! We've only known each other for four nights, but we're already best friends! " said Bonnie. " Best friends? After four nights, you declare you're best friends with him? " asked Freddy. " Well, we don't really have anything else to do. " said Chica. " Enough of this. " said Freddy. " This time, I want you three to keep away from him. I want to see how he reacts when he's alone. "

Where is everyone? , thought Mike. He checked all the cams. Freddy stood onstage. Bonnie was backstage, messing with things. Foxy was peeking out of Pirate Cove. Mike could hear Chica in the kitchen. Why is the kitchen's video feed disabled? , Mike wondered. 3 a.m. Mike was getting bored of looking at nothing but cameras. He stood up, pulled out his flashlight, and stepped out of the door. Freddy could hear him. I knew it, he thought. Mike walked slowly down the hallway into the dining area. He saw Freddy onstage. Mike felt sick to his stomach. He quickly returned to the office, alone for the rest of the night.

Night 5. This time, when Mike entered the pizzeria, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica were waiting for him. " Why weren't you guys here last night? " asked Mike. Bonnie looked guilty. He threw his arms around Mike. Mike felt frozen. " Sorry, Mike. Freddy wanted us to- " Bonnie couldn't finish his sentnce. The lights had gone out. Bonnie let go of Mike and looked around. Chica and Foxy did the same. Mike could hear footsteps in the hallway. Besides that, everything was silent. The fan had gone off, too. Suddenly, Mike heard something that made him feel sick with fear. He could hear the distant sound of music. It was the Toreador March.

Foxy took Mike's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. " Listen, lad. No matter what happens, you're goin' to be fine. Got that? " he said. The footsteps and music drew closer. Mike squinted and could see a faint outline against the hallway wall. The top of the outline was shaped like a hat. It was Freddy. Chica took Mike's hand. " Are you ready for Freddy? " she asked. Mike gathered his senses. He looked her in the eyes. " Yes. " he replied. Freddy was now outside the door. He began to open it from the outside. Mike felt tense. Then, the door opened completely. There stood Freddy. He walked straight over to Mike. Mike felt even more tense than before. Freddy stood directly in front of Mike. He was a bit taller than him. " So, are you the new security guard? " asked Freddy. " Y-Yes. " replied Mike. Freddy could see the fear in Mike's eyes. Bonnie watched from the corner. Freddy held his mic firmly, and swung it at Mike. It connected directly with Mike's nose. Mike winced in pain and felt the warm sensation of blood. Bonnie shoved Freddy into the chair. " What the hell did you do that for?! " he asked. Mike stood up and stared at Freddy. " Listen, Shmidt. I don't want you around these three ever again. " said Freddy. He was pointing to Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Mike let anger control him. He lunged at Freddy, and both of them fell to the floor. Chica screamed. Mike grabbed Freddy's microphone and bit him with it. " Enough! " yelled Foxy. He grabbed Mike and threw him at the wall. " Listen, ye ignorant bug. I know what he did was wrong, but you NEVER attack me captain. Do ye understand? " said Foxy. Bonnie was paralyzed with fear. Mike wiped the blood from his nose. " You don't tell me what to do. " he replied. Foxy snapped.

Foxy moved his hook directly under Mike's chin. Freddy was smirking. " I'm going to ask ye again. Do ye understand?! " yelled Foxy. When Mike didn't answer, Foxy pulled his hook back. Bonnie couldn't stand around any longer. He shoved Mike out of the way, just as Foxy sliced upward with his hook. Mike's eyes went wide with horror. Chica screamed. Freddy was stunned. Oil leaked from Bonnie's animatronic head. Foxy removed his hook. He looked at Freddy. They both left the room as quickly as possible. Bonnie fell to the floor, oil leaking from his wound. Chica tried to help him up. He wouldn't move. Mike's eyes filled with tears. He realized that Bonnie had been his only true best friend. Now he was gone. " I didn't even get to say goodbye. " said Mike, sobbing. Chica looked at Mike. " You never should have com here! " she yelled. Then, she ran down the hall in silence. Mike's shift was over. He started home, still crying. He needed time to think.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Mike left work. Chica was in the dining area with Foxy and Freddy. Her eyes were filled with hatred. " Why would you do something like that? " she asked Foxy and Freddy. " I-I didn't know what I was doin'. Rage took over, I suppose. " said Foxy. Freddy looked at Chica. " I told you I wanted to leave a lasting impression. I don't think he'll be coming back here anytime soon. " said Freddy. " Thanks to you two, I've lost Bonnie AND Mike. " said Chica. " I thought you didn't like Mike. " said a voice behind her. Chica knew that voice. She turned around. A yellow bear was sitting on a dining table.

" What the hell happened in here, Schmidt? " yelled Mike's boss. A repair crew was standing around Bonnie's body. " F-Foxy attacked me, sir. Bonnie tried to stop him. " replied Mike. Mike's boss raised his eyebrows. " Is that so? Seems like you've developed quite a relationship with these characters. " he said. Mike still felt terrible. " Everthing's going to be fine, son. We'll have him repaired. Better than ever! " said Mike's boss. Mike couldn't believe his ears. " Really? Thank you so much! " said Mike. He was overwhelmed by happiness.

It had been a few days since the repair crew took Bonnie. As Mike entered the pizzeria for yet another night, he kept thinking about Bonnie. Chica heard him enter his office. She walked down the hallway. Mike was sitting in his chair, looking at his monitor. He was smiling. Chica walked in and sat next to him. Mike's smile quickly faded. " What do you want? " he asked. Chica looked guilty. " I'm sorry about what I said, Mike. I didn't mean it. " she said. Mike's smile came back. " It's okay, Chica. I have something to tell you. " he said. " What? " she asked. " Bonnie is being repaired. He'll be here soon. " he said. Chica was excited. " Really? " she asked. " Yes. They took part of his face to repair his recognition system. Everything else is new. " said Mike. Mike checked the right hallway cam. Freddy was standing outside the door. Mike felt terrible memories rushing back. Chica saw the monitor. " Don't worry, Mike. Don't open the door, and you'll be fine. " she said. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of machinery. A truck had pulled up outside. Bonnie was back.

Mike opened the right door. Freddy was waiting for him. " Hey- " Mike cut Freddy's sentence. " No, just no. Not now. " said Mike. Chica followed Mike to the back of the restaurant. A man with a clipboard was waiting. " Are you Mike Shmidt? " asked the man. " Yes. " replied Mike. " You're little buddy is back. Sign here. " said the man. Mike signed the paper and waited for the man to unlatch the back of the truck. Chica was waiting in the doorway of the pizzeria. The back of the truck opened. A large container was sitting on a mini forklift. The mini forklift lowered the container to the ground. The man said goodbye, closed the truck, and drove away. Mike pushed the container into the restaurant. It was very heavy. Chica stared at the container in awe. Mike was happy. Scared, too.

Freddy and Foxy stared at the container, but they were wary of Mike and Chica. Mike opened the container. Inside, there was an animatronic. It was pale blue, with a bowtie. Its face was cute with freckles and sparkly green eyes. It stepped out of the container. It was Bonnie. Chica, Freddy, and Foxy stepped back. Mike however, stepped forward. Bonnie looked at Mike. " B-Bonnie? It's me. Mike. Remember? " asked Mike. Bonnie stepped forward. They were staring at each other. Bonnie grabbed Mike by the shoulders. Mike was worried. " Yes. I remember. " said Bonnie. He was smiling. Mike's eyes felt watery. " I'm so sorry. This wouldn't of happened if I didn't provoke Foxy. I'm sorry. " said Mike. Bonnie looked at Foxy, then back at Mike " Mike, you shouldn't feel remorse. I chose to help. It's my fault. " said Bonnie. Mike turned his back. " And Foxy. " he said. Foxy and Freddy stepped up. " You're really persistent, Bonnie. Still trying to help this kid. It's a shame " said Freddy. Bonnie straightened his bowtie. " I'm helping him because he's my friend. One of only two friends I have. " said Bonnie. He looked at Chica and Mike. Chica and Mike looked at each other. Foxy's hook was still soaked in oil. " Listen, lad. You know t'was an accident. I-I- " Bonnie cut him off. " I don't wanna hear it. Save the apologies. I could have been put out of order. Died, basically. " said Bonnie. Chica saw a flash of yellow behind her. " Wouldn't be the first time you died. " said a voice. Everyone turned around. A slumped, yellow bear was sitting on the table. The same as before.

" Oh no. " said Freddy. Mike was suspicious. " Wouldn't be the first time you died? What do you mean? " asked Mike. " Mike, I can explain. " said Chica. " No need to, Miss Chica. I'll do it. " said the yellow bear. " These jokers have been dead for a loooong time. You've been talking to a bunch of haunted dolls. " Mike looked at everyone. They stepped back. " What do you mean? How can they be dead? They're animatronics! " said Mike. The yellow bear laughed. " Haven't you heard the stories? " said the yellow bear. Mike HAD heard the stories. He knew now. Everyone was staring at Mike. " I know. You guys were those kids. " he said. Freddy spoke up. Mike looked at him. " Schmidt, listen. We've lost all memory of that. This is who we are now. " said Freddy. Mike couldn't believe it. " You were murdered, and now you don't care? That's awful! " he said. " Wait. The newspaper said there were five children. Who is the fifth one? " said Mike. " We don't know. We think it's Golden Freddy, but we aren't sure. " said Chica. " Golden Freddy? You mean him? " asked Mike. He was pointing to the table. The yellow bear was gone.

Mike was astonished. " Where is he? " he asked. These fools don't know who they're messing with, thought Golden Freddy. Everyone was looking around. Mike felt uneasy, so he kept close to Bonnie. The search stopped when they heard a little girl's laugh. Mike ran to the office. Bonnie and Freddy followed him. Mike shut the doors once Bonnie and Freddy were inside. Chica and Foxy stayed behind. Mike checked can 2B. There was a poster of Freddy, but it was horribly distorted. Mike looked out the windows. Then, he checked the can again. This, time a yellow, eyeless face filled the poster. Mike heard the little girl's laugh again. He noticed Bonnie and Freddy had stepped back. Mike looked up. On his desk, the yellow, lifeless body of Golden Freddy slumped in front of him. Before Mike had a chance to react, a garbled screech filled his ears. Bonnie was standing cautiously. Bonnie grabbed he back of Mike's chair and pulled him backward. Bonnie covered Mike's ears. Mike opened his eyes. The bear disappeared again. Freddy gripped his mic. " Damn. " he said.

Mike looked at his alarm clock. His shift was almost over. He, Bonnie, and Freddy walked back to the stage. On the way there, Mike stumbled and fell. He tried to get up but couldn't. It felt like there was a thousand pounds on his back. He rolled over on his stomach. Bonnie's container had fallen on him. The little girl's laugh filled the air again. " Mike! Are you okay? " asked Chica. Mike shook his head no. He wasn't okay. His shoulder was broken. It was Golden Freddy who pushed the container. Bonnie and Foxy lifted the container. By now, Mike's shift had ended. Mike said a quick goodbye, and headed to the nearest medical center.

Mike filed a charge for injury. Angrily, his boss paid his medical bill. Mike was to stay home for a week for his shoulder to heal. Meanwhile, Bonnie was on the search for Golden Freddy. He was like an apparition. He appeared and disappeared quite often. After paying Mike's bill, his boss opened the safe. He was going bankrupt.

" Schmidt, I'm goin' outta business. I'm gonna have to shut down the restaurant. " said Mike's boss. Mike was terrified. " No! " he said. " Listen, kid. I know you like this place, but there isn't any other option. It's just not as popular anymore. " said his boss. " No! We can make it better! " said Mike. Mike's boss shook his head. " No, son. I'm done with this place. You can try to make it better, but I'm done. You're on your own. " said his boss. Mike felt a twinge of excitement and fear. " On my own? You mean I can do whatever I want here? " asked Mike. Mike's boss could feel his excitement. " Yes. It's yours. Make me proud. " said his boss. Mike couldn't believe what he was had to tell the others.

" Guys! I'm back! I have great news! " said Mike. Bonnie hugged Mike, but was careful of his shoulder. " What's the news? " he asked. " My boss was going to shut this place down, but I talked him out of it. He told me I can do whatever I want! " said Mike. Bonnie and Chicago were excited, Foxy was careless, and Freddy was angry. " No. " he gripped his mic. " No. You're leaving. I'd rather have this place shut dow than spend an eternity with you. " Mike felt hurt tugging at him. " Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you? " he asked. " You came here. You interrupted our lives. I want you gone. " said Freddy. He stepped forward, still gripping the mic. Mike backed away. He didn't want a repeat of last time." Put it down, Freddy. Calm down. " said Mike. " Yeah. Chill out, bud. " said Bonnie. Freddy stepped forward again. Mike was backed against the wall now. Freddy was now directly in front of Mike. Foxy stood ready in case of a fight. " Freddy, stop it! Leave him alone! " yelled Chica. Mike felt a rush of courage. " Like it or not, I'm gonna fix this place. You don't have to help, but it's going to happen. " said Mike. Freddy's face softened. Bonnie stood by Mike. As did Chica. " You're really persistent, kid. I'll give you that. Here's a deal: Fix this place for everyone, or leave. You have to promise. " said Freddy. Mike was confused. " Why- " Freddy stopped Mike. " Don't ask questions, Schmidt. Just promise. " said Freddy. He put his hand out. A smile appeared on Mike's face. He shook Freddy's hand. They had a deal. Mike, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy vowed to fix the pizzeria as best as possible. Mike still kept his distance from Freddy whenever possible. Foxy gave Mike an official apology. Bonnie, Chica, and Mike became the best of friends. They were inseparable. As they began the long road of repair, they heard a girl's laugh.


End file.
